


kingswizard 2:神奇寶貝在哪裡

by xy700145



Series: kingswizard [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 哈蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 看過金牌巫師的人可以跳過前言。一、沒看過的人大概要了解金士曼是處理跨越魔法界與普通世界兩者事務的特務組織，伊格西當上了加哈拉德，以及活過來的哈利擔任亞瑟。組織內採學徒制，新騎士要在自己的舉薦人手下當一陣子學徒，共同執行任務直到出師，然後哈利與伊格西在金牌巫師中在一起了。二、為配合標題，本篇翻譯採用舊稱神奇寶貝，而非統一翻譯的精靈寶可夢。





	1. 第一章

對伊格西˙安文來說，歷劫歸來的哈利˙哈特不僅是他的精神導師，亦是他的戀人與搭檔。  
唔，最後的搭檔純屬他個人的想法，金士曼沒有所謂搭檔組合，只是當需要兩個以上的騎士共同執行任務時，伊格西永遠會選擇哈利，無論梅林屢次臭著臉表示亞瑟不是常規外勤人員。  
「加拉哈德，我再次強調，亞瑟……」剛結束集會的會議室裡，剩下梅林、哈利與伊格西。  
「……不是外勤人員。」伊格西怪腔怪調地與梅林應和。  
「很高興你認知到這點。」梅林惱怒地糾起眉間，「說真的，你已經能夠獨立執行任務，該斷奶了。」  
「我接到報告說明紐約與香港的突發事件已經耗去大半人手。」哈利對梅林擺出遺憾的表情，「想來倫敦要靠我們自己了。」  
「你就向著這小渾球！」梅林冷淡地抱怨，畢竟自從他們成為一對後，這種情形司空見慣。他魔杖輕點，幾頁資料從他的平板躍然浮現在空白羊皮紙上。  
「魔力失控？看上去是魔法事故與災害部門的事情。」伊格西匆匆從頭到尾閱過後，遞給哈利。  
「間歇性的多範圍魔力消失，包含麻瓜倫敦。」哈利瞥向伊格西，「絕對是我們的事。」  
「是的，加拉哈德，你得接受我們不是每天都在拯救世界。」梅林拿著平板離開，「魔法部目前毫無頭緒，祝你們好運。」  
無怪乎魔法部查不出源由，魔力消失事件發生的時間不定、地點不定，連範圍也不固定。有些頻繁遭受魔法失靈所苦的巫師以為自己生了病，到聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院就醫，檢查結果卻一切正常。  
哈利深感棘手，所有的事件巧妙地控制在某種限度之內，不致於引起社會注意，身在其中卻又惱人至極。若非是巧合，就是幕後黑手在醞釀一場大陰謀，無論何者皆不易處理。  
只要是兩人獨處時，伊格西便不願與哈利保持客套的距離，他面對著哈利坐到桌上，「先從去過聖蒙果的人查起？」左腳踩在座椅扶手上，右腳踩在哈利雙腿間的空隙中。  
「注意坐姿，把腳放下去。」哈利抓住扶手上的那隻腳踝，將伊格西的腿推落之前，拇指隔著襪子摩娑了他的腳踝。  
「難道不該說不可以坐桌子？」彷彿從被觸摸的那點傳來一股電流，差點仰頭倒在桌上的伊格西胡亂咕噥了聲穩住身形，「這個人症狀最嚴重，一天中有四至五次使不出魔法。」他指著其中一個人的照片說，照片是從聖蒙果的就醫紀錄中取得，上面的人愁眉苦臉地嘆氣。  
「他的就醫時間太早，魔法部一定派員去詢問過，我們從……」哈利的手指從上輕劃到底，停在昨日首次因此就醫的女巫照片上，「最下面往上詢問。」  
「運氣好的話，我們能在他們問到前四分之一之前問完剩下的所有人。」伊格西認同道，順道嘲笑了魔法部的效率。  
「的確。」哈利頷首，「更甚者，在那之前就能歸結出原因。」  
「那麼，現在我們能繼續開會之前的事了嗎？」伊格西跳下桌，扯著哈利的領帶探近。  
「如同我先前說的，會議室不在選項內。」哈利揉了揉他的腦袋，輕吻他的嘴唇後，慢條斯理地拒絕了。  
「浪費了這張大桌。」伊格西惋惜的眼神在桌面上流連。  
「容我提醒你，會議室有監視器。」哈利狡黠的笑容閃過，出自他手的惡作劇罕見得讓人措手不及，希望能壓壓伊格西在不適宜的場合撩撥他的壞習慣。  
「你應該早點提醒我。」至少得比他們趁著開會前的空檔上演一段激情擁吻互相挑逗還早，伊格西想。  
「鑒於你剛才的提議，我以為你不介意。」哈利站起身，撫平西裝外套上看不見的皺褶，朝他伸出手，「有一整張的巫師女巫名單等著我們去拜訪。」  
伊格西搭上他的手，抱持著讓監控室的人看個夠的心態，破罐子破摔地湊近啃了哈利的唇幾下。

兩人挽著手走向大廳的壁爐，沐浴在梅林了然的目光中，撒下一把呼嚕粉（註一）後說出目的地，步入變為綠色的火焰中，傳送到摩金夫人的各式長袍店。  
「沒人嘗試讓傳送過程稍微平穩點嗎？」伊格西忍不住老調重彈地抱怨，從店裡的秘密試衣間選擇今天的巫師袍。  
「你可以把意見遞交給研發部門，指望有人開始投入研究。」為了搭配外袍，哈利換掉目前的領帶。  
「算了吧。」伊格西含糊地說，不就是旋轉嘛。  
待到出店門時，兩人已經換上巫師袍，哈利選擇蒼青色，而伊格西則著藏藍色，兩人混入了斜角巷呼嚕網中心行色匆匆的人群中，片刻間傳送到離目標最近的公共壁爐。  
這是個典型的魔法村落，離普通城市有些距離卻不至於太遙遠，環繞小鎮邊緣設置麻瓜驅除咒，使麻瓜下意識避開這塊地方。  
他們停在目標的前院，拉響了門鈴，然而比屋主更早出現在他們眼前的是一隻狀似狗又像狐狸的棕毛動物，跑到視線範圍內朝著他們發出『伊布、伊布』的叫聲。  
「新品種的奇獸？」伊格西的奇獸飼育學雖然不是頂尖，卻也足夠他曉得這種奇獸非屬常見。  
「梅林，查找牠的種族。」哈利對梅林低語。  
『查過了，沒有資料，已經在搜查最近哪裡有違法奇獸販子出沒。』梅林迅速用不明生物的圖像進行對比，只查到五花八門的類似狗種。  
「小乖，後退。」屋主現身了，琳娜˙莫里斯一頭金髮，有雙瞧著親切的圓眼，「請問有甚麼事嗎？」  
「您是莫里斯小姐吧？冒昧打擾，我們是魔法意外和災難部門派來的探訪員，特來訪問您日前在聖蒙果醫院就診的魔法失效問題。」哈利秀出偽造的證件，口吻帶著官僚的自衿，她不作他想地放下戒備相信了。  
「我只是生病呀？」琳娜茫然了一會，忽然發現大家都還隔著柵欄站在院子，趕緊打開門，「噢，我真失禮。快先請進。」  
他們在琳娜布置得溫馨的客廳中坐下，伊格西忍不住斜眼瞄向那隻跟著一起踏進屋內的棕毛不明生物。  
「你的寵物很可愛。」伊格西試探地道，「那是奇獸嗎？」  
「你也這麼覺得吧，看一眼我就喜歡上了，小乖才不是甚麼奇獸呢，是隻小狗。」提到心愛的寵物，琳娜笑瞇了眼，「不過牠最近老是不吃東西，我有點擔心。」  
哈利跟伊格西隱密地用審視目光繞著『小狗』轉了幾圈，直到琳娜問他們喝甚麼茶，兩人以坐不久推託，請琳娜坐下不必忙著招待他們。  
「我們接到聖蒙果的報告，最近有許多身體健康的巫師女巫去看診，每位都查不出魔法失靈的原因，所以我們過來了解狀況。」哈利嚴肅的態度讓琳娜緊張了起來。  
「這是甚麼攻擊嗎？為什麼會是魔法意外和災害部門……」琳娜的聲音略顯恐慌，身為一個平凡的女巫，她從未想過自己會捲進甚麼恐怖襲擊中。  
「還不能確定，我們不排除這個可能性。」伊格西微笑道，「任何可能性都在我們的考量之內，包含魔法滅絕。」  
才稍鬆了口氣的琳娜聞言更加緊張，她說，「我要怎麼配合？」  
「請談談魔法失效前後發生的事情。」哈利身體略微前傾，做出傾聽狀，旁邊的速記羽毛筆立在羊皮紙上蓄勢待發。  
「第一次是七天前，好像就是我買了小乖的隔天。」琳娜歪著腦袋回想．「那時候我剛吃完晚餐，正要對碗盤施清潔咒，但是忽然就不起作用了。」她瞪大了眼，想起那刻的慌張，從出生到現在，她沒有一刻離開過魔法。  
「接著是再過一天的早上，我準備要上班的時候，發現衣櫃內部的無形伸展咒（註二）沒用了，衣服散得到處都是，明明還沒有到失效的時候啊。」由於衣櫃內的無形伸展咒最近反覆失靈，她的房間現在仍然一團糟，「然後是再隔一天的中午，草坪的定時灑水器上面的魔咒也失效了，我想要先灑點水應急，但是我也召喚不出水，真是糟糕。」  
「之後一直是每天發生一次嗎？」哈利問，羽毛筆振筆疾書。  
琳娜點頭，「沒錯，我想我可能是得了甚麼病，是吧？」  
「謝謝您的配合，未來有甚麼消息，我們會及時通知您。」哈利推了推眼鏡，站起身，「請原諒我們還有許多民眾需要探訪。」  
「這樣的人……很多嗎？」憂心忡忡的琳娜益發相信是傳染病了。  
「不多，請別擔心，相信很快就會沒事。」伊格西朝她伸手。  
「謝謝。」琳娜說，兩人禮節性地握了握手，伊格西趁這時將失憶魔藥注入她的手掌。  
送走意外訪客的琳娜頓覺睏倦，坐回沙發上瞇起眼。當琳娜不久後從沙發上小憩醒來時，她只會模糊地記得有兩個人曾經代表魔法部過來做訪視，卻不會記得他們的長相與具體對話。

光是這日，哈利與伊格西探訪了許多聖蒙果名單上的『病患』，狀況皆與琳娜雷同。令他們起疑的是，這些人家庭皆新添了品種不明的寵物，諸如黃色會發電的老鼠、紅色六條尾巴的狐狸和有虎斑又有獅子鬃毛的狗。  
「我敢說蘿西會喜歡這個。」奔波了一天的伊格西洗過澡後，與同樣清潔過自己的哈利依偎在起居室沙發中，他指著今天發現的一隻喜歡用尾巴立起自己的松鼠說，順手將照片發給蘿西。  
『這是甚麼？好可愛。』回訊疾然而至。  
「品種不明的奇獸，不能養。」伊格西竊笑，彷彿好友失望的表情歷歷在目。  
『去你的！』發現自己被作弄的蘿西悍然道。  
「壞小子。」哈利攬著他的肩，完全沒有阻止的意思。  
「是你的壞小子。」拋下拒絕回信的友人，伊格西抬頭輕咬他的下巴。  
哈利給予的回應是一場深入的唇舌交流，持續到兩人氣喘吁吁地分開調勻氣息，下體的硬柱昭顯著存在感。  
此時的他們片刻不想分開，互相摟抱著往臥房前行，手在對方的睡袍下作亂，走進寢室將旖旎的夜晚關在門內。

註一：呼嚕粉是一種綠色的粉末，巫師透過壁爐來使用，灑下再清晰喊出目的地，步入火焰中即可抵達。  
註二：可以放大內部空間的咒語，廣泛用於衣櫃、帳篷與手提包上。

TBC


	2. 第二章

縱情恣欲的夜晚對於撲朔迷離的案件沒有任何幫助，不過對哈利與伊格西的身心愉悅有莫大的作用，這點從兩人一反昨日疲憊的神色便可窺見一二。  
叼著早餐吐司片的伊格西戴著眼鏡看著梅林傳來的資料，「好像沒甚麼進展嘛。」  
『全世界還沒人發現過這些奇獸。』眼鏡那一頭的梅林隱晦地抗議，全世界三個字咬得特別重。  
「吞下東西再講話，伊格西。」坐在他身旁的哈利皺眉，雖然他們是共同分享唾液的關係，但不妨礙他不願看見別人嘴裡的食物殘渣。  
伊格西在嘴巴做出拉上拉鍊的手勢，表示自己聽見了。  
『這些是奇獸飼育方面的專家。』梅林傳來一些人名，『不過既然沒人見過他們，專家或許幫不上甚麼忙。』  
把口中的東西吞下，伊格西插口道，「嘿，紐特．斯卡曼德，我上學時讀過他的書，他還活著嗎？」  
「難說，巫師通常活得很長，不過我不建議請教奇獸飼育學家，如果他們看見這些生物，十之八九不肯袖手旁觀。」哈利劃掉尋求外援這個選項，即使金士曼內的奇獸飼育學家已表達過他們無能為力。  
「可以想見。」伊格西聳肩，實際上他懷疑已經有人察覺到這些生物的獨特。  
『在你們昨日去拜訪病患的時候，後勤部也派人拜訪了住在麻瓜倫敦的病患。』梅林停頓了下，意圖製造戲劇感。  
「他們同樣在近期飼養了新型奇獸？」哈利挑眉，尚且不知這些奇獸是如何影響魔法，但幾乎可以確定牠們與魔法失靈有所關聯。  
『哈利，你破壞了我的樂趣。』梅林向老友假意抱怨。  
「呵、呵……」伊格西乾巴巴地笑了兩聲。  
「原來崔斯坦的召募訓練還不夠你忙的。」哈利意味深長地對好似無聊透頂的梅林說。  
崔斯坦在羅馬尼亞追捕黑巫師的時候，一個沒留神吵醒沉睡的野生匈牙利角尾龍，跟犯人一起進了龍嘴。  
『休想，我不會替你代理亞瑟。候選人們到了，再見。』梅林當機立斷地掐斷連線。  
「汪汪！」ＪＢ討食的叫聲響起，對著伊格西搖尾巴。  
「好啦，早餐就來。」伊格西拍了拍牠的頭，揮舞魔杖指揮狗糧往食盆裡倒。  
在他們同居後不久，ＪＢ就獲得了登堂入室的資格。老實說，伊格西的媽媽與妹妹對於ＪＢ比對他還不捨，不過ＪＢ倒是歡快地跟著他搬家。  
「我猜得把那些奇獸通通抓捕回來？」伊格西問。  
「那必須派出大量的除憶師修改飼主的記憶，這是最後的方法。」哈利沉思，「再說如果這背後有甚麼人在布局，還會打草驚蛇。」  
「這麼說，我們只能等了？」伊格西毫無坐姿地攤在椅子上打哈欠。  
「是的，靜觀其變。」哈利拍伊格西腦袋的姿勢與剛才伊格西拍ＪＢ頗為相似。  
抓住在自己頭頂肆虐的修長手指與之交纏，伊格西嘟噥道，「我又不是ＪＢ。」

迥異於戀人間難分難捨的早晨，梅林的清晨就沒這麼美好了。先是審查各候選人的背景資料，確認沒有間諜混入其中，抽空聯繫曠職的亞瑟與逾期未推薦人的加拉哈德，接著又是面見那些尚不知天高地厚的候選人。  
轉眼間日昇日落，居然就是傍晚了，梅林為自己失去的時光默禱，但是這一天尚未全然過去，吃著外帶三明治充做晚餐的他站在明日要供候選人認養的小狗們前犯了難。  
其中有一隻棕毛似狗的不明生物，與琳娜˙莫里斯的那隻看來是同一品種，在一群嗷嗷奶聲叫著的小狗中間睜著大眼睛無辜地望向梅林。  
從採買狗隻的員工那裏得到有關狗販的資料後，梅林派出一隊人沿線索前往追緝奇獸走私商人。另外，為了避免今晚的深夜測試出問題，那隻不明生物被研發部門火速轉移到魔法隔離室，進行一連串的觀測與檢查。  
「有趣，從未聽說過奇獸以魔力為食。」同在隔離室的梅林待到夜深終於察覺到自己的魔力緩緩流失，或許是因為身處在隔離環境，不明生物無法從他處吸取魔力，才能讓他隱約感覺到魔力並非是憑空消失而是被眼前的生物吸收。  
無視於不明生物焦急的眼神，身為魔力源的梅林踏出隔離室關上門，阻斷了魔力持續流逝，裡面的生物『伊布伊布伊布』連聲叫喚。  
「亞瑟、加拉哈德，盡快趕來總部。」梅林接通他們的通訊，不管哈利與伊格西身處何方，他扔下訊息與先前的不明生物照片就離開。  
候選人們應該正在面臨淹水考驗了，就不知這屆有幾個人掌握了氣泡頭咒（註一），又有多少人會發揮互助精神。

在大部分人的生理時鐘中，深夜屬於睡眠時間，無所事事的金士曼騎士們同樣也是，所以梅林的訊息如驚雷般炸在他們耳邊時，伊格西與哈利不得不離開溫暖的被窩，以最快的速度精神奕奕地出現在總部大廳。  
不過抵達時迎接他們的不是照片中的不明生物，而是一群濕淋淋且垂頭喪氣的候選人邊偷覷他們邊被梅林驅趕到備用房間去過夜。  
「你推薦了誰？」伊格西低聲問，語中暗藏的醋意連自己都感到驚訝。  
「沒有誰，上一名由我推薦的候選人還不能自立。」哈利意有所指地說。  
「這是汙衊。」伊格西哼哼兩聲，「我拯救過世界。」  
哈利的手撫過他的背，「我知道。」  
「紳士們，跟我來。」用嚴厲的目光盯著最後一個候選人離開，梅林轉身對它們說，「恐怕我們面臨了最惱人的境地。」  
「哪種緊急狀況？」提到工作，伊格西的眼神倏地銳利起來。  
「喔，抱歉。既然我還在工作，我沒料到大家都在休息了。」梅林自我挖苦道，意即絕非需要緊急集合的狀況。  
伊格西轉而瞪他，被梅林用針對候選人的訓練官眼神逼回去，最近他把這眼神練得可熟了。  
「梅林。」哈利勸阻道。  
「會吸收魔力的不明生物遍布在各地。」梅林翹起一邊嘴角，似笑非笑，「稱得上緊急了吧？」  
「如果這些生物的數量夠多的話，巫師女巫就會絕種了。」伊格西認識到了嚴重性。  
「正是如此。」梅林點頭，「整個金士曼都必須動起來了。」將手上的幾卷羊皮紙遞給哈利，這是最高職權的行動調度書，需要亞瑟簽署，將所有除憶師跟其他空閒人手集體動員，務必以最快的時間將那些生物悉數捕捉。  
羊皮紙自動懸浮在空中攤平，哈利伸出手，羽毛筆自動飛進手指間，他寫下一個個優雅的簽字，然後羊皮紙再度捲成筒狀繫上絲帶，由梅林分派飛到各個應該接受的單位去，雖然各部門在收到正式紙本通知之前，皆已收到電子訊息通知。  
電子通訊在金士曼已是常態，但是重要文件仍維持紙本手簽。對於魔法界而言，這種形式具有魔法約束力。其中又屬亞瑟最常接觸到重要文件，因此亞瑟要親手處理的紙本數量遠高於別的職位。  
「我再簽一份調度書給你，調集金士曼所有的奇獸飼育學家，盡可能早點研究出替代的進食方法。」哈利眉頭輕皺，他不希望之後必須下令撲殺這些生物。  
「這正是我下一步要做的事。」梅林接過最後一卷羊皮紙。  
伊格西的注意力不合時宜地被哈利行雲流水的簽名手勢吸引住，眨了眨眼發現他們已經走到隔離室的透明玻璃觀測窗前，裡面的生物可憐兮兮地瞅著他們。  
「牠餓了？」伊格西在能夠阻止自己之前就脫口說出傻問題。  
「剛才有個研發部門的女生犧牲了自己施有無形伸展咒的手提包，他應該能撐一陣子。」梅林解釋道。簡言之，牠現在的行為與狗狗討零嘴沒兩樣。  
身為ＪＢ的飼主，伊格西有些難以招架這樣的眼神，不過他盡力扭過頭視而不見。哈利明顯較能抵擋這種攻勢，至少他表面上不為所動。  
「我評估了所有的奇獸捕捉行動，大概都沒甚麼問題，除了這一件。」梅林在平板上點開一張照片。  
「神奇生物馬戲團？」伊格西將頭伸到中間的哈利胸前去看右邊梅林手上的平板，唸出馬戲團名稱的聲音帶著嘲意。  
「這是他們新任的招牌當家奇獸。」梅林點開另一張看上去是偷拍的照片，裡面有隻長相類似於他們先前見過的虎紋獅鬃狗，只是體型更大，像是成年體，約有大型貓科動物的大小。  
「這次表演的最大噱頭就是牠，所以團長不願意配合交出奇獸，就算我們出價購買也不答應。」梅林厭惡地道，「這還是其次，這隻奇獸似乎在馬戲團遭受了惡劣的對待，相當警戒，又有足夠強大的實力，難以私下運走。」  
「交給我們吧。」伊格西積極地說，總算輪到他出手了。  
「明晚是奇獸的第一次亮相，這是入場卷。」梅林將兩張票卷交給了伊格西，「上點心，這不是公費約會。」  
「我會監督他。」哈利的手放在伊格西的肩上輕按。  
伊格西伸手環過哈利的腰，吹了聲口哨，「你不說我還沒想到。」  
梅林決定閉嘴省點口水下來，他還有一票候選人要應付。

天濛濛亮之際，哈利與伊格西再度換上睡袍回到已然冰涼的被窩前，伊格西猶豫著是否投一個咒語令被鋪溫暖起來，哈利直接將他拉到床上重新培養起蕩然無存的睡意，為晚上養精蓄銳。  
「嘶──」伊格西打了個冷顫，把手伸進哈利的睡衣裡貼著肚皮，眼神挑釁地望他。  
突然受到冷意襲擊的哈利不發一語，將同樣裹著寒意的手掌摀到他的脖頸中間，伊格西被激得縮脖，徒勞地夾住那隻邪惡的手。  
「祝好夢。」哈利假惺惺地笑，收回手姿勢標準地躺平，任由伊格西趴在他身上。  
逐漸被體溫同化的手心失去威脅力，伊格西悻悻然地維持這個姿勢補眠。

註一：氣泡頭咒會在頭部周圍出現一個大氣泡，讓人能在水下有充足氧氣可以呼吸。

TBC


	3. 第三章

夢中不知時光，伊格西總覺得自己剛閉上眼，再睜開眼見到的已是黃昏時的太陽灑在窗下的橘黃光芒。  
「離開場還有一個半小時。」正在衣櫃前著裝的哈利微笑看向打哈欠的伊格西，從眾多的巫師袍中選出深紫色天鵝絨的款式套上。  
「你確定？」伊格西皺著臉看哈利手中的長袍，「這會讓我看起來像你的伴遊男孩。」  
「金士曼分配給你好幾件造價不斐的長袍，是時候用上了。」哈利催促道，「扮成難搞的貴族世家會更方便行事。」他扯出個皮笑肉不笑的自負神情。  
「難道哈特家族不是難搞的貴族家庭？」伊格西覺得哈利這一套表演簡直信手捻來。  
「我無法反駁這點。」哈利臉上的笑意加深，變得發自內心，「晚餐在飯廳。」  
「讓我猜猜……」伊格西假作琢磨，「外帶炒麵？」  
「錯，我煮的燉飯。」哈利說，伊格西歡呼一聲往飯廳小跑過去，沿路伴隨ＪＢ的吠叫聲，「別再餵ＪＢ，剛才我給過飼料了。」他對伊格西的背影說。  
當伊格西坐在飯廳吃著連擺盤都下過工夫的『家常』海鮮燉飯時，哈利坐在客廳揮魔杖召喚來茶具，替自己煮了一杯餐後紅茶。  
這同時是巫師新聞台播報的時段，電視台還在草創階段，目前只在早中晚各播出兩個小時，老派的巫師們仍然擁戴收音機，但是電視已漸在年輕巫師們中間塑造出新的收視習慣。  
哈利用魔杖點開電視轉至巫師新聞台，窸窸窣窣的電視音把抓著餐盤的伊格西吸引到客廳，早就放棄勸他專心吃飯的哈利正要讓他把盤子放下吃，就因電視中的畫面半晌無語。  
電視上生動地出現了一隻淡黃色皮毛、長相像狐狸，身後有九條尾巴，狀似某種東方奇獸的生物。記者正在驚慌地解釋這隻似狐生物周遭的魔法真空情形，彷彿嫌場面還不夠亂似的，周圍繞著許多拿著手機拍照的麻瓜，還有一名穿得比巫師更奇裝異服的黑髮男子在後方追趕。  
黑髮男子穿著藍色交領連身短袍與同色長褲，褐色寬帶在腰間束緊衣袍，身後披著件腥紅色的斗篷。魔法部的職員在外圍了一圈，面色凝重地揮舞魔杖，試圖控制場面，這隻奇獸試圖闖進的地方正是不少人經常出入的破釜酒吧。  
「那件披風在朝鏡頭揮手嗎？」伊格西錯愕道，「先別管它到底有沒有手。」  
「你的眼睛沒問題，至少我與你看見相同的畫面。」哈利忍不住揉眉頭，將視線從混亂的場面分了些到左下角的時間標誌，這段影片發生在中午過後，他們已無力回天。  
『哈利、伊格西，你們看見了吧。』梅林的聲音從眼鏡發出，想來看見了相同的播報影片。  
「正在看，明天的頭條肯定是這個了。」當伊格西瞧見黑髮斗篷男從手中甩出一顆球狀物體砸向那隻奇獸，後者瞬間被吸入其中，他篤定地說。  
『我最多能阻止馬戲團長收聽今晚的新聞。』梅林說，對方尚在使用收音機，播放的內容已被他置換，『今晚務必抓回奇獸，他很難錯過明早預言家日報的頭條。』  
「一晚足夠了。」與哈利自信的言語不同，他臉上掛著謙和的笑容，反而讓人更覺得他勝券在握。  
忽然間，從虛空中破開了一個懸浮在地面上的大洞，打斷了伊格西想附和哈利的話，他們立即按下公放出聲的眼鏡一側，將梅林的聲音轉入通訊耳塞，兩人退開一步，魔杖滑入手裡。  
從洞中走出的人赫然是那名剛在電視上看見過的黑髮斗篷男，他的右手戴著形似手指虎的雙圈指環，左手畫著圈直到自己完全踏出洞外。  
「各位好，我是史傳奇醫生，前來提供幫助。」黑髮男子笑著說。  
當場的兩人與遠在監控室看著這幕的梅林不約而同地在腦中閃過『你是哪位？』，不約而同地覺得這真是過於漫長的一日，事情層出不窮。  
「幹！」伊格西當下認為只有這個字足以傳述他的情緒，哈利罕見地以沉默暗示他的支持。  
「我們有相同的目標。」史傳奇的手指夾著他們放在桌上的入場券。  
「這裡設了反現影術（註一）。」哈利的魔杖已對準他。  
「你他媽的究竟是誰？」伊格西如臨大敵地嚴陣以待，他自信家中的反現影術不是羊皮紙糊的，沒這麼容易打破。  
「你們的禁制沒事，我不過是跟你們使用不同……體系的魔法。」史傳奇斟酌了下用詞。  
「反消影術足以防範其他文化的魔法。」哈利說，旁邊的伊格西拿出手槍以防魔法相剋之萬一。  
這番話完全無助於令他們放下戒心，相反地還多了把槍指著自己，史傳奇嘆了口氣，「聽著，我來自另一個次元……」他滔滔不絕地解釋自己的來歷，把靈環（註二）與入場券放在桌面當作和平的訊號。  
隨著他的故事越講述越完整，哈利與伊格西並未全然相信，也不再一味抗拒。到了最後，他們一起坐在沙發上分享哈利的紅茶，彷彿先前劍拔弩張的狀況從未發生。  
「這些生物，」史傳奇滑開自己沒有訊號的手機，展示他的手機遊戲，「在我的次元是一款遊戲中的角色，但是在另外一個次元，他們是真實的存在。」  
「我的次元碰到一場重大的襲擊，」史傳奇一本正經的表情下掩飾著自己的赧然，「導致次元之間出現意外的重合，所以這些『神奇寶貝』──這是牠們的稱呼──不小心跑到你們的次元來。」  
「我從神奇寶貝次元拿來了些收服用的寶貝球跟一台圖鑑機，來把牠們帶回去。」史傳奇從袋子中掏出一把寶貝球跟一台手掌大小的機器。實際上，史傳奇從一家神奇寶貝中心『借』來這些物品，想必他們將來會理解。  
『把那些東西交給我分析。』在他們看不見的監控室中，梅林目光熠熠，對來自其他次元的科技充滿興趣。  
「沒問題。」哈利悄聲向梅林保證道，抬眼對史傳奇說，「謝謝你帶來的魔法道具，我們會替你安排一個住處，等我們捕捉完失散的全部神奇寶貝，再送過去給你。」  
「先生們，讓我們打開天窗說亮話吧。」感受到他的敷衍，史傳奇撇嘴，「這是我的責任，我會收齊牠們。」  
「可惜地是我們並沒有隨便與他人合作的習慣。」哈利沒這麼容易退讓，「尤其在對方不請自來的時候。」  
「你可以作主嗎？」史傳奇突兀地問。  
「恐怕沒人比我更有權力替金士曼做決定。」哈利不為所動地道。  
「好，我可以交出圖鑑跟球，但是你們不能阻止我提供協助。」史傳奇口中的協助大概與監督無異。  
「那麼，交易達成。」稍前的寸步不讓只是哈利為了談判的手段。  
「合作愉快。」史傳奇與哈利握了手。  
此時伊格西忍不住問出遇見神奇寶貝後最大的疑惑，「對了，為什麼牠們會吃魔力？」  
「因為這裡沒有原先次元的神奇寶貝食物，所以牠們退而求其次選擇同樣能補充能量的魔力。」史傳奇說完，把靈環套回手中，交換幾句客套話後再度打開傳送門離開他們的家。  
「原諒我以前說你是自大的上流人士，當時我沒見過貨真價實的那種。」伊格西馬後炮地說。  
「時間差不多了，他只是個樂於助人的醫生。」哈利對伊格西招手。  
「是啊，會開傳送門來無影去無蹤的醫生。」伊格西套上自己衣櫃中模樣最唬人的深綠色長袍，走在他身後。  
由於他們早前勘定過馬戲團的地點，當伊格西改頭換面，像個被寵壞的年輕巫師，嘴上勾起一抹看不起任何人的冷淡笑意時，哈利讚許地微笑，與伊格西消影離開家，轉瞬間抵達馬戲團那個色彩繽紛光芒四射生怕人注意不到的大門前。  
形形色色的巫師女巫們攜老帶幼全家出現在附近，魚貫地穿過大門，歡聲笑語遍佈周圍，讓人難以不去留意到今天正是週末假期。

註一：消影現影咒是用於移動的咒語，需要對現影的地點有一定了解，巫師從一地消影離開，在另一地現影出現，有些地方會設置反消影術或反現影術，金士曼總部兩者皆有，住家通常是設置反現影術防止闖入。  
註二：奇異博士片中用來開啟傳送門的道具。

TBC


	4. 第四章

甫踏進馬戲團臨時搭建的棚區內，哈利與伊格西就徹底利用這身裝扮所具有的優勢，扮演起一對自視甚高要求特殊待遇的……父子，不顧工作人員的勸阻，硬是鬧到團長出面給他們開後門提前見招牌奇獸──根據神奇寶貝圖鑑提供的資訊──風速狗。  
順道一提，這群不慎落入他們次元的神奇寶貝中，最常見的便是誤進金士曼那種褐毛像小狗的生物，聲如其名叫做伊布。此外還有一種形似貓頭鷹的神奇寶貝叫咕咕，在即將入霍格華茲就讀的學童家庭裏發現最多。  
「尊貴的先生們請小心，牠可兇猛啦。」團長諂媚地點頭哈腰。  
關著風速狗的鐵籠為保神秘感被黑布壟罩，團長在不願紆尊降貴與他多聊的客人面前做了個花俏的手勢揮魔杖使黑布向後退去。  
暴露在燈光下的風速狗四肢著地，保持齜牙壓肩的攻擊姿態，不由分說地向他們噴出一團火焰，鐵籠如同一條界線，碰到的火焰皆蒸發消失。  
「梅林的鬍子啊。」伊格西驚呼，表現得如同獵奇心態的富家少爺，躍躍欲試想湊得更近。連線中的梅林為他的用語輕咳了聲，其實這種慣用語他早已習慣，只是很難完全不在意。  
「好了，路易斯，現在你看過了。」哈利演出不耐煩這一切卻寵溺兒子的貴族父親，右手按在伊格西肩膀阻止他以身涉險。  
「安啦，不會怎樣。」總覺得自己最厲害的青年甩開父親的手，幾步衝到籠前，如驚弓之鳥的風速狗舉爪欲抓。  
鋒利的爪尖不輸利器，在馬戲團內自始至終保持著完美表象的父親露出慌亂的神情，在團長來得及勸阻之前，舉起魔杖朝鐵籠的方向丟出魔咒。  
轟然一聲巨響，團長焦慮地以為自己要倒大楣了，睜眼一瞧發現人與狗雖灰頭土臉卻皆無事，他尚未鬆口氣就發現籠鎖被炸飛了，風速狗捉住了自由的一線曙光，撞開籠口，直直往外疾速狂衝。  
「快攔住牠！快！」團長氣極敗壞地指揮員工，今晚的亮相不能搞砸。  
「嘿，別跑啊。」青年不告自取地召喚來一把掃帚，叫喚著追趕上去。  
「路易斯！」在維持形象與兒子安危之間掙扎一瞬，父親喊出：「速速前，掃帚。」也追了上去。  
『善後人員立刻就到。』梅林派出除憶師去修改見過風速狗的人之記憶，轉成一種少見但並非不存在的奇獸。感謝騎士們的優異工作，這已是修改程度最小的方案，險些他們就得面對要修改幾千觀眾記憶的情況。  
「收到。」一前一後的哈利與伊格西同時說。  
馬戲團在森林中的荒地搭建臨時駐紮地，所以跑沒多遠，被樹林遮擋的一獸二人就消失在眾人眼中。  
據說能日跑一萬公里的風速狗速度不容小覷，他們飛出了掃帚的極限速度，風速狗仍然不在他們的施法範圍內。正當他們思考該從何處抄近路時，前方的空氣破開一個圓洞，史傳奇從中踏出，控制了風速狗的時間，牠像似凝結在原地。  
「這一手太酷了。」伊格西停下掃帚，右手掌中上下扔著顆寶貝球，「只要把這東西砸過去就好？」  
「不，如果神奇寶貝有抗拒心態，你要先打敗牠。」史傳奇維持著魔法。  
後方傳來破空聲，伊格西轉頭看見哈利騎著掃帚到他們眼前，「還以為你會現影過來。」他心想原來哈利有為掃帚代言的潛力，那隻被他使用的掃帚至少看上去身價三級跳，而且形象也從活潑轉成雅致，他不免遐想了下哈利打魁地奇的學生時代，前提是如果他有的話。  
「消影現影咒不符合當時狀況。」哈利步下掃帚，魔杖對準風速狗，「咄咄失！」擊昏了牠。  
伊格西手中的球拋至風速狗身上，然後牠被吸入其中，球搖晃了幾下便靜止。解除施法的史傳奇走過來撿起收服風速狗的寶貝球，此刻他能表現得平靜無波，歸因於他早已在收服九尾──電視中出現的九尾狐狸神奇寶貝──經歷過內心的雀躍，他也是玩過神奇寶貝電玩的那代成年人呢。  
「奇獸飼育學家會愛死這項技術。」伊格西評論道。  
「或許也能降低我們的汰換率。」哈利意指龍口喪命的前任崔斯坦，伊格西不得不同意。  
『遺憾地通知你們，研發部門分析出寶貝球的基礎結構類似於果實，很明顯這種果樹不存在於我們的世界。』梅林的聲音聽著一點也不遺憾。  
「現在我們能與牠進行些溝通。」史傳奇理所當然地說。  
「誰？」伊格西無法讓自己不提問。  
「這隻風速狗。」史傳奇說。  
「就算牠聽得懂我們說話，可是我們用不上牠。」伊格西知道有些奇獸理解人言，然而接下來他們只需捕回其他神奇寶貝就萬事大吉，實在沒有必要。  
「牠能對別的神奇寶貝傳達我們要送牠們回家的意思。」史傳奇按下寶貝球，其他兩人決定對不熟的領域保持緘默。  
「嗷？」即使被寶貝球馴服，風速狗仍保有戒心，與他們保持些許距離。  
「讓我來解釋一下……」史傳奇對風速狗長篇大論地說明狀況，對此力所不及的哈利與伊格西則在旁竊竊私語。  
「家裡怎麼沒有見過你的掃帚？」剛才入眼的畫面讓伊格西心癢難耐。  
「我對飛行並不狂熱。」哈利像是讀進他的腦袋，「別在任務中胡思亂想。」  
「不是魁地奇代表隊成員？」伊格西對他擠了擠眼。  
「當屆年度最佳追蹤手。」哈利這才翹起嘴角承認。  
「哈，別說你扔掉了那時的掃帚。」伊格西抓住他的手肘，「順道一提，你眼前是當屆年度最佳打擊手。」  
「書房裡左邊數來第三個櫃子。」哈利反問，「你的掃帚也不見蹤跡。」  
「得了吧，我借用學校的公用掃帚，你能想像嗎？彗星兩百六十號。」伊格西嘆了口氣，當時主流的光輪系列掃帚已出至三千開頭的型號。  
「至少學校購置了堪以使用的掃帚提供給代表隊，你還沒見識過狂風五號。」哈利輕笑，「我的是光輪一千五百號。」  
「還說不瘋魁地奇？」伊格西吹了聲口哨，想來掃帚今晚就會落入他的手中。  
「飛行只是巫師的必要技能。」哈利的話獲得了伊格西的白眼。  
同時間，另一邊的史傳奇與風速狗大致到了握手言和的階段。  
風速狗回到寶貝球裏面以後，史傳奇走向他們，「解決了，讓牠回去跟別的神奇寶貝解釋，牠們會乖乖讓寶貝球收服，然後把牠們全部帶來給我，我會帶牠們回到該去的地方。」  
「不勝感激。」哈利接過寶貝球。  
「我們該怎麼找你？」伊格西意識到眼前這人是不屬於這個時空的編外人士。  
「我會找到你們。」手指轉圈打開傳送門，史傳奇消失在他們面前。  
伊格西悶笑道，「我數不清有幾部電影出現過這句台詞。」  
「別數了，這個數量會一直增加。」哈利也難抑制嘴角上翹。  
「就這樣？沒甚麼重大危機？」這是伊格西進金士曼以來最輕鬆的任務。  
「是的，但我們不能放任這些可能引向恐怖襲擊的蛛絲馬跡不管。」哈利說。  
「他們永遠不會知道，不過這一回算魔法部奇獸管控部門欠我們的。」伊格西這次基本上搶了他們的活。  
他們攬著對方的腰，在話音落地之前，消影離開。

哈利與伊格西將風速狗交給梅林後，他們可謂是完成了任務，其他神奇寶貝應無捕回的困難。帶著使命抵達金士曼總部的風速狗極大地安撫了由於被捕捉集中監禁而躁動不安的神奇寶貝們，牠們安心地排隊被收入寶貝球內，等待回到家鄉。  
而在不久之後，魔法部接到匿名檢舉馬戲團虐待奇獸，調查結果屬實，馬戲團被查封關閉，所有奇獸被送回原棲地交由奇獸飼育學家安排野放，不過這些是後話了。

TBC


	5. 第五章

正是笙歌未歇之際，在斜角巷遠離破釜酒吧入口的街道另一端，些許白日閉門的店家星星點點地亮起燈，照亮這隅街角。此處是成年巫師女巫的好去處，酒吧夜店說好了似地通通開在這裡。  
呼吸到這裡的空氣，收起那身昂貴巫師袍的伊格西精神一振，扯著仍是任務時裝扮的哈利往裡走。  
「人們會因此說閒話。」哈利僅是問問，渾不在意。  
「這不就是我們的目標嗎？爹地。」伊格西臉上浮現一抹壞笑。  
哈利不置可否，行為卻是明擺著放縱他。他們推開一間夜店的門，喧囂的音樂聲從敞開的門向外爆出，在他們進入以後，再度被掩在門後，好似剛才的噪音都是過路人的錯覺。  
打量的視線從一個個半隔間的沙發座交會在哈利與伊格西的身周又欲蓋彌彰地散去，伊格西沾沾自喜地確定自己的計謀奏效。  
「這一切所求為何，哼？」吵鬧的音樂讓哈利得在他耳邊說話，才能讓他聽見。  
他們舉止親密地挑揀了一個離大門近的沙發座入座，這相當容易，因為那裏的座位總是比較不受青睞，期間伊格西幾乎黏在他身上。  
「充分利用這身打扮囉。」伊格西低笑，到了沙發座裡面，他的行為更為放浪形骸，手在哈利的胯間挑火，不只是哈利的，還有自以為將視線隱藏得隱密的看客們。  
「搗蛋鬼。」哈利憐愛地輕斥，就像一小時前扮演的魔法貴族父親。  
「如果我現在走開，你說會發生甚麼事？」伊格西在他唇角印了個吻，然後起身，「我去拿酒。」  
他的離座彷彿是一個信號，也可能是哈利的行頭實在太像手頭豁闊的純血（註一）巫師，一個『落單』的男孩禁不住誘惑，端起自己的酒杯向他走去。  
「這裡有人嗎？」男孩侷促不安地說，無從知曉他的姿態是演技或是真實。  
「有。」哈利冷淡地說，連一個眼神也吝嗇給他。  
輕咬下唇，男孩首戰失利卻鍥而不捨，「我覺得這裡還可以再坐進一個人，拜託了。」他挪著腳步益發靠近。  
「我比較傳統，喜歡一對一。」哈利高高在上地斜瞥他一眼，將他釘在原地。  
一直以來因為甜美又娃娃臉的稚嫩外表無往不利的男孩頓時有些氣惱，不管不顧地賭氣坐下。  
「滾開。」哈利忽然冷厲了眼神陰惻惻地說，男孩悚然而驚，像是椅子有根刺似地彈起，含糊說了句抱歉後飛也似逃離。  
後方看完整場戲的伊格西拿著兩杯酒坐下，「魅力不減嘛。」  
「金幣永遠充滿魅力，換身衣服，你也會有同樣的待遇。」哈利沒好氣地望他，「我希望你玩夠了。」  
「正戲才要上場。」伊格西扭身跨坐到哈利腿上，「琴酒加冰塊攪拌十秒，沒錯吧？」  
「你的修辭毀掉了它的美感。」哈利淺笑道，幾乎是趴在他身上的伊格西仰頭舉杯含了一大口，貼上哈利的嘴唇。  
被口腔溫熱的走味馬丁尼從伊格西嘴裡哺到哈利的唇舌中，幸好伴隨而來的軟舌補足了缺憾，未被仔細品嘗的酒液在唇與唇之間來回流動，最後滑進他們的喉嚨，口津取而代之在其中流轉，他們聽見附近的呼吸聲再難以保持於幾不可聞。  
「如果我現在消失，你會被人按在這裡操到天亮。」哈利的手掀起伊格西的襯衣，手掌與低啞的嗓音共同在赤裸的肌膚上摩娑。  
「你太小看一個街頭混混的生存技巧，這些人啥也碰不著。」伊格西摟著他的頸項，鼻息撲在他臉上。  
「是時候離開了。」哈利抓住他的腰向下按，讓伊格西清晰地感受他硬挺的勃起，而伊格西的下身同樣難以忽視。  
「夥計們，表演到此為止。」伊格西歡快的叫嚷如同一個火辣辣的巴掌讓暗中注目的視線狼狽地轉開，接著在有人惱羞成怒之前，他們走出大門，直接消影離開，留下追出門的酒客洩憤般往地面用力唾了口痰。

撩動夜晚騷動的兩人現影在附近陰暗的巷弄，幸運地這條小巷未被其他性急的遊人『占用』，哈利把自己的巫師袍用魔法固定在牆面，然後將伊格西抵在牆邊，繼續方才中斷的親吻。  
「你看見他們的表情了嗎？」抱著哈利親吻自己的腦袋，伊格西哈哈大笑。  
「我可以在那裡上你，讓那場戲看起來更真。」哈利從他的鎖骨吻回唇上。  
伊格西粗喘了聲，接下這個挑戰，「我不介意。」  
「可是我介意。」哈利的手放在他的後頸，舌頭舔過他的喉結。  
激烈的擁吻之後，他們的雙掌在對方的褲腰帶上拉扯，哈利的西裝褲與內褲被扯到大腿，伊格西則是一條腿完全赤裸，褲子與內褲要落不落地卡在另外一條腿的膝蓋上。  
「啊！」眼角微紅的伊格西瞪哈利，他的後穴忽然擠進了潤滑劑，偏頭發現是哈利施了潤滑咒。  
「玩火的代價。」哈利輕咬他的耳垂，後巷做愛首要就是速戰速決，咒語最省事。  
被如此對待令伊格西有種別樣的刺激，本就蓄勢待發的勃起流出前液，哈利撐住他裸著的大腿，伊格西將腿勾在他腰上。哈利的手指匆忙地捅入穴口，流出的潤滑液潤濕臀縫，他簡略地抽插兩下，在伊格西抓著他的肩臂維持平衡時，換上自己的傢伙。  
「呃──嗯──」伊格西悶哼，急喘了幾下。  
未被徹底鬆開的甬道裹著闖入的勃起，潤滑劑保證了這場性愛不會淪為窘迫的進退兩難，哈利挺腰深入其中，肉刃緩慢打開甬道，進到最深處，再全然抽至只有頭部在裏面，幾次之後進出變得容易，哈利加快了頻率。  
靠在牆上的伊格西從頭到尾所能做的是摟住哈利承受這場疾風驟雨，恍惚間想起自己的慾望，分出隻手去握住自己的勃起，他把頭歪到哈利撐在牆面的手臂靠著，開始擼自己。  
片刻後，哈利以唇堵住伊格西的喘息，用力插入將液體激射在他體中，同時自己的馬甲下半片頃刻間沾滿了伊格西噴出的薄液。  
「希望這在你的預期之內。」哈利深呼吸平復自己的氣息。  
「這比我想像得更好。」即使全身出了陣薄汗的黏膩感也難打壞伊格西的愉悅。  
哈利用一個清潔咒恢復了自己與伊格西的肌膚乾爽，然而巫師都知道不要把清潔咒用在毛髮處與體內，即使不知道的人，用一次就會終身銘記，那絕對不是討人喜歡的效果，所以伊格西逐漸流出濁液的穴口只能保持原狀。  
「唉。」伊格西蹙眉。  
「忍忍吧，馬上就到家了。」哈利用袍角粗略替他擦了下，然後任由巫師袍滑落在地。  
「你的長袍。」伊格西伸出手差點就勾到袍子。  
「讓它留在這裡。」哈利拉回他的手阻止，伊格西了解他是嫌棄太髒，誰曉得牆上曾經沾過甚麼東西。  
兩人套回長褲再簡單撫平上衣，消影離開這個短暫飄散著浮靡氣息的後巷。  
回到家的他們不饜足於那場快餐式的性愛，肉體得到了滿足，內心的癢仍未揉平。不知道由誰先起頭，他們再度於臥房展開一場不同於後巷的、彼此探索宛如雙人舞蹈般的性事。

註一：父母都是巫師，而且家族維持純然魔法血統，不與麻瓜通婚。

TBC


	6. 尾聲

屬於金士曼騎士們的和平日子總是顯得稀少而珍貴，罪犯從不休假，他們亦然，因此他們享受每一秒不需要舉著魔杖或槍追著恐怖份子跑的時光。  
那群神奇寶貝自從進到寶貝球內後，安靜地在哈利與伊格西的家中等待史傳奇來帶走，很少被他們想起。  
而無事一身輕的伊格西忙著與難得和他同時休假的蘿西壓馬路，就連哈利的順位都暫時下滑，直到蘿西接獲下一個任務為止。  
該怎麼說呢？訓練時期建立的友誼經常能持續一輩子，如同哈利與梅林。

沒了蘿西，伊格西重新與哈利過起卿卿我我的生活，恢復到同事為之側目的出雙入對。  
某天，在自家客廳裡。哈利坐在沙發上拿著本書閱讀，躺在他腿上的伊格西舉著手機飛快打字的同時，從眼角餘光中看見廳中劃開一個眼熟的圓洞，從中步出的史傳奇自若地彷彿受邀前來。  
「這世上有種東西叫做門，史傳奇醫生。」伊格西翻身坐起。  
將書籤夾入書頁中，哈利換了個雙腿交叉的姿勢，「不僅如此，我恰好確認過門鈴仍在運作。」  
「我的錯。」史傳奇把手按在胸前微彎身致歉，「我來帶走神奇寶貝們。」  
「速速前，皮袋。」伊格西召喚放在書房桌上的深咖啡色皮製束口袋。  
「一共五十七隻，數量對嗎？」哈利遞給史傳奇一份詳細的文件，根據金士曼循線抓住的奇獸走私販子提供的資料對照，應該無遺漏。  
據那名走私販所供述，他親眼瞧見這群神奇寶貝不知道從哪邊突然出現，所以上前將牠們一網打盡。  
「應該沒錯。」史傳奇只能這麼說，野外的神奇寶貝向來無法計算總數。  
「應該？」伊格西表情古怪地問。  
「是的，應該。」史傳奇點頭。  
即使想問漏網之魚該怎麼辦，哈利與伊格西還是沒說出口，畢竟對方遠在另一個次元，如果有遺漏的神奇寶貝，那就是他們自己的事了。  
「那麼……」接過袋子的史傳奇本想離開，卻突然想到一件事，「等等……」他從中翻出那隻風速狗的寶貝球。  
「還有甚麼事嗎？」伊格西不希望橫生枝節。  
「牠應該會想道別。」史傳奇按下中間的按鈕放出風速狗。  
「嗷！」風速狗走過來，禮節性地對伊格西嗷嗷叫兩聲。  
「這是為什麼？」伊格西遲疑地用拍ＪＢ的手勢順了牠的頭毛，然後風速狗回到球內。  
「是你丟出那顆球，所以理論上你是牠的主人。」史傳奇發現他臉上一瞬間出現的愧疚感，「別想太多，你們並沒有甚麼交流，牠們很快就會忘記你們重新過回自己的生活。」  
「那就好。」伊格西差點以為自己成為了一名無良飼主。  
束緊袋口，史傳奇拉開笑容，「祝我們後會無期，先生們。」  
「謝謝你的協助，醫生。」哈利與他右手交握，結束這場臨時的合作。  
不速之客消失於傳送門中，挺直背脊應對來人的伊格西重新坐下癱軟地斜靠在哈利肩膀，哈利拿起書繼續閱讀。  
靜謐的氛圍壟罩著他們，伊格西的頭歪向另外一邊改為墊著沙發扶手，腳放在哈利腿上，而哈利沒有拿書的手放在他的大腿上輕撫。  
但當世界受到威脅，他們便會化為鋒利的尖刀，刺破每場陰謀詭計，只有死亡或退休能停下他們的腳步。

完


End file.
